Indianapolis 2004
Indianapolis 2004 was a Monster Jam event held on January 24, 2004 at the RCA Dome in Indianapolis, Indiana and was the seventh stop of the 2004 Monster Jam TV Season. This show would be the first televised event for John Seasock's new Sudden Impact scheme and the first event of the 2004 season where Grave Digger was not driven by Dennis Anderson, instead Gary Porter was driving Digger.This would also be the first and only televised appearance of Vette King. Field of Trucks Avenger- Jim Koehler Backdraft- Rick Disharoon Bad News Travels Fast- Bruce Haney Brutus- Chris Bergeron Bulldozer- Guy Wood Grave Digger- Gary Porter Hot Wheels- Phil Foster Maximum Destruction- Tom Meents Sudden Impact- John Seasock Vette King- Brandon Harrington Round 1 Racing Maximum Destruction vs. Sudden Impact Meents from the start blew the doors off Sudden Impact, as Seasock could not keep up giving Meents the easy win. Brutus vs. Bad News Travels Fast The more wily nature of Brutus cost Bergeron as Haney was able to stay consistent and kept to advance into round 2. Backdraft vs. Bulldozer Despite Guy Wood having the better pass, a five second penalty around the first turn would cost him the race and the win. Vette King vs. Grave Digger Mechanical problems for Vette King gave Porter the bye run and an easy pass into round 2. Hot Wheels vs. Avenger A faster start and better handling on the track gave Foster an easy win over the freestyle champ. Round 2 Maximum Destruction vs. Bulldozer (FL1) Despite a relatively even start, Meents's better handling of the turns would put the bull in the pen. Bad News Travels Fast vs. Backdraft Backdraft struggled in the turns while Bad News kept consistent and Haney would get his first birth in the semi finals. Grave Digger vs. Sudden Impact (FL2) Both trucks dead even at the start but Seasock could not hold the power in the straightaway and Digger would move on. Brutus (FL3) vs. Hot Wheels Hot Wheels died after the first burst of speed meaning Brutus would sail on. Semi Finals Maximum Destruction vs. Bad News Travels Fast The charmed life for Haney would end here as Meents sailed on by and into the finals. Grave Digger vs. Brutus Brutus would deliver an incredible save in the final turn, but Porter and Digger would head into the finals. Finals Maximum Destruction vs. Grave Digger Both trucks were even until the final turn, when Porter cut the better turn and would win. Meanwhile Max D's right side did not hit the cars, the truck spun out and landed hard on the roof, spun in the air then landed on its lid. Freestyle Bad News Travels Fast Haney would start freestyle with a big sky wheelie, and a couple more plus one over the bus and a set of donuts would be his highlights but a bit slow going around the track. Score- 6+5+3= 14 Hot Wheels A couple crocked hits on the cars would knock the truck around and even bend and bust a couple of the hub covers but Foster carried on with some more solid hits with good air to close out his run. Score- 7+8+7= 22 Sudden Impact Seasock began much like Foster with some big leaps, including being the first one to hit the bread van stack but on his second time around with a big slap wheelie would punctuate his run. Score- 6+8+9= 23 Brutus Bergeron came out more conservative, but still had some big air and even a good save however engine problems would end the run early. Score- 5+5+7= 17 Bulldozer Guy Wood started pointing the bull to the sky over the cars. Guy would do two signature slap wheelies riding it on the tail, along with some more big air and combos to deliver another fantastic run. Score- 7+7+8= 22 Backdraft Disharoon was consistent hitting everything on the track, and used a broken rear steer to cut some good donuts but was not as highlight filled as previous runs. Score- 6+8+6= 20 Avenger The reining champ came out with a big launch over the bread van and a massive save to start off the run. A massive vertical sky wheelie over one of the vans would continue the highlights followed by a massive leap barely grazing the camper set in the middle of the track. Koehler would turn around and smash right through the camper again, as the body shedded off the Avenger. Score- 10+9+10= 29 Grave Digger Gary Porter looking to sweep came out with a run filled with big air and hits all over every obstacle and two set of donuts, including one which knocked the tire off the rim. However Porter would come up a bit short of Koehler. Score- 9+8+9= 26 Maximum Destruction An injured Max D hit the track as Meents hit the track, and a bad bounce threw the truck off at the beginning but he was able to recover. A massive leap over the center would get a good highlight, as Max D came around with a broken rear steer and a sideways hit would put the truck on the lid. Score- 9+8+8= 25 Category:Events Category:2004 events